1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication network transmission divergence mechanism, and in particular to a telecommunication network transmission divergence system and method that can be implemented in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) of third generation (3G) mobile communication technology.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) of third generation (3G) mobile communication technology has reached a mature level. As such, the packets of a User Entity (UE) can be transmitted to a base station (Node B), and the packets received by the base station are then transmitted to a Radio Network Controller (RNC) through a Frame Exchange Protocol Interface (Iub), such as T1/E1, Carrier Ethernet, MPLS (Multi-Protocol Labeling Switching, etc.). However, the improvement of networking capability and the advancement of access technology of mobile communication devices have led to serious overloading of the signal transmission facilities and insufficient Frame Exchange Protocol Interface (Iub) bandwidth. Therefore it is an urgent and important task to find an appropriate means of reducing transmission costs and bandwidth requirements within the existing system framework and transmission protocol specifications while maintaining packet transmission quality.
Taiwan Patent Case No. 1243620 discloses in a third generation (3G) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) system adding a RAN IP gateway to serve as an interface for connecting a Time Division Duplex-Radio Local Area Network (TDD-RLAN) to a public Internet. However, the adoption of a RAN IP gateway for supporting packet transmission does not provide adequate means in solving the problem of insufficient transmission bandwidth. Therefore, the efficacy of this approach is not sufficient or satisfactory.